Fatal Accusation of a Woman
by Nadir and Blue Wings
Summary: [Squall x Tifa x Cloud triangle] Tifa accuses Cloud of still being in love with Aerith and takes comfort in Squall, who sees his dead girlfriend in her. But what if Sephiroth's spirit still persists, bent on getting revenge, and possesses Squall?
1. March 3 to May 2

(Squall X Tifa X Cloud triangle) The title explains everything.

**"Fatal Accusation of a Woman"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!** This applies to the whole story, saying it now so I won't have to repeat it later, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. It's SquareSoft (Enix now) who does, lucky them!

**WARNING!** This fic contains scenes not for the weak of heart and definitely not for children. Continue if you dare and please take note of the rating. I have a illustrated here some bad sides in our beloved characters, particularly ONE character we all love. Don't flame me for that, you've been warned. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

_Chapter One: March 3-May 2_

* * *

A thin, red ribbon fell to the ground. "I... despise you..." Its owner breathed heavily. 

"Why?" Her boyfriend's puzzled glance was fixed on the red ribbon, not on her, "That ribbon was our reminder of Aerith..."

"Aerith!" She said, facing the man, the one who is still clueless, with anger burning in her eyes, "Who are you, Cloud? Really, who are you? Who are you to destroy me like this?"

"T-Tifa," His hand was stretched to touch her shoulders, to pull her closer to him, to calm her down... but he was a fool to think that this would be one of their petty fights... no.

For this was much more intense, with Tifa pouring out on him everything she kept locked up and hidden in her consciousness... all the jealousy, the anger, the contempt... everything she was feeling, but still, Cloud did not take this as a cause for alarm. It was only when his hand was forcefully brushed away by the woman he really loves, that he begins to take the seriousness of these matters.

"L-Look at yourself," Her voice was shaky with her hatred and her words were almost incoherent, with her tears now freely falling, "Ever since Aerith left us, your smile has faded. Yes, you pretend to be the Cloud I had met but surely you must have thought that I would notice the change? I... I am not stupid, Cloud."

"Notice what?" Her pause made him wonder at the next words to be said and the truth that would be told. But if her pause meant she has decided to cut what she was going to say, then he thought he would have to say something too, his grave mistake, for she was not yet finished. "Tifa, I only loved y-"

"Me?" She spat, "Were you about to say me? Or is it Aerith, Cloud?"

"N-No!" Her response was sudden and surprising and… it made him think. But alas, when he knew what to say, he couldn't, because to say those words was a privilege that she was not going to let him have, "Tifa, I-"

"No, listen to me," Her voice was steady and firm, but as Cloud braced himself for the worst, he hadn't still anticipated what truth and feelings she'd reveal to him now. "I… I'm letting you go."

Her last phrase was like a knife stabbed into him from behind. How could she say that when all he ever thinks of now is her, her smile, her touch... He knew that he grew fond of Aerith then, so much as to be so shocked and desolate with her sudden departure but that was the past. Everything was behind them now and he knew that he'd only want to be by Tifa's side but... "Why Tifa? Don't you believe in the love I have for you? Why don't you trust me?"

But seeing her there now, her back turned to him and a grim aura about her presence... made even the bold and daring Cloud Strife hesitant to go near her, to turn her towards him and see her face... those unshed tears he thought were hiding in her eyes... as if forced to be hidden.

"I love someone else." It was another revelation that shocked, although this time it could not be remedied immediately by critical thinking for it was aimed at his heart, which broke at the thought of such words coming from his beloved's own, sweet lips. Lips that were telling the truth, so it seemed, which hurts... a lot.

"Tifa, please... let's fix this... you know I loved you..." Managing to finally utter something after moments of painful silence passed, Cloud himself began to break down and to let his real feelings show. Yes, he was really shocked and hurt by the way Tifa's acting, for even though he seemed cold to her and unloving... he really loved her.

Ever since they were still children, he had stared at her, hoping that she'll notice him too but days passed by that his gaze remained unreturned, making him lose hope. But thank heavens above that his hope was never really gone as he one day tried to get in SOLDIER, using newfound self-confidence in such a recognition so that she will have to notice him... but that too, failed miserably.

It was only now, now that the whispers in his heart got what he had wished for oh so terribly so, that he begins to lose control and thus, losing everything in the process. Letting go of Tifa is not an image that would form in his mind, in his heart where the only images of Tifa that are kept within are their precious moments together, their struggle through the crises that they went through… and her smile. No, he was not yet ready to believe that this was the Tifa he remembered, something wrong is happening. _Why did she change?_

"I know you 'loved' me Cloud, but that's just... past tense. Past tense Cloud, as in, before you met Aerith..."

"...I despise you!" Finally not able to take it in any longer, she lashed out at him with fury all that she wanted to say, all that she wanted him to hear, to know... without any care for how he might take them, "And I despise myself for loving someone like you!"

"But I guess I can't blame you for everything, huh? Maybe I ought to blame the man where you were cloned from, yes, vile Sephiroth. Maybe it was from him that you learned how to hurt people, to hurt me, but why make me hope Cloud? Hope for something that you and I know can never be, for how can it be when a dead person is my opponent. Yes Cloud, Aerith, why can't you just let her go? And if you can't, why give me the hope of seeing us together if it only was a fake illusion from the very start?"

The accusation of a woman, oh if only she knew how fatal that could be. How fatal it could be to a heart, an ever fragile heart still healing from the wounds of battle, Cloud's heart, still recovering from the unveiling of his past, from the many horrid truths that were opened up to him but still, he would have rather not known.

"I leave you Cloud," she finished, much calmer but still in her frenzied fury, "For the hope that the man I chose now will take better care of me than you did."

And without a last look at her once beloved, Tifa walked out of Cloud's Villa, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Cloud was often described as cold, brave and fighting. Still fighting even if he is now facing shameful defeat, to be walked out on by one's love, without ever a chance to express what he really wants her to know... Cloud's head is low and tears are edging in on his eyes as he closes them and lets the tears fall, he expresses his agony... 

_'I'm a clone, not supposed to have any thoughts or emotions._

_But here I am Tifa... loving you_

_ Supposed to be Sephiroth's clone... but I could never do that to you. I-We are not the same...'_

'Sephiroth'

* * *

**"No!"**

A dark awakening disturbed the silence of the night. Sitting squarely on his bed, drops of sweat forming on his forehead... and that is despite the fact that he is in his air-conditioned suite in Costa del Sol. Warnings of impending doom kept flashing in his mind, and he feels as if his spirit was slowly drifting apart from his flesh. Yes, these feelings of dread came to haunt him when he realized that the dream he had was but an appalling nightmare.

"Rinoa," seeing the figure of an angel alone in a barren flower field, he inched closer, "I missed you terribly."

But shock was the next feeling he had, for when the angel turned her face towards him, he saw that it was painted only with anger. Yes, it was but the face of Rinoa Heartilly but with bloodshot eyes and an angry expression that her mouth portrayed but no sound came from within it.

"No!"

And now we come to this point that, yes, Squall Leonhart was awakened by this sense of dread. To literally be awakened by the fact that, like Cloud, his beloved also left him. But unlike Cloud's, his has no chance of ever coming back. For it would only be in his horrid, ethereal dreams that he'd see her, but still... he wished he didn't have to see her like this. No, not like this.

'She died because of you'

Suddenly, a presence was felt beside him. And it was talking to him.

"No, it was Ultimecia!"

'She died because of you'

"I-I tried to stop her but...!"

'...You were weak'

"No, I gave her everything I had, everything, just to save her"

'But it wasn't enough'

"No… It wasn't..."

'She died because of you'

"Because of me...?"

'Because you were weak'

"I was w-weak...?"

'Do you want that to happen again?'

"No, I-I don't... I don't want to be alone again..."

'You need the power'

"What power?"

'Find Jenova'

"What... Who is Jenova?"

'And bring her to me'

"Who are you?"

'I am the one-winged angel,'

'Sephiroth'

* * *

"Hey Squall, it's me," a soft female voice echoed outside his bedroom door, "Open up, will you?" 

"I didn't ask for the room service," an irritated Squall answered.

"Uhmm, no," the voice insisted, the person who owned it trying hard to stifle her laughter, "Actually, it's Tifa."

* * *

Ever since he heard that voice, Squall had been restless. He couldn't go back to sleep after that, worried that if he closed his eyes for just a little while... he might... see her again... 

_face of Rinoa Heartilly but with bloodshot eyes and an angry expression that her mouth portrayed but no sound came from within it_

'No, I just… don't want to see her again,' he thought, 'Not like this'

"You know do that there's someone out here, right?" An impatient sounding Tifa disturbed his thoughts.

"Oh yeah," he said as he opened the door for her, "I'm sorry, Tifa."

He was even more disturbed when he saw Tifa there, casually dressed in a white top and blue Nike Dri-Fit jogging pants. She almost looked like... Rinoa.

"Hey slowpoke!" he remembered Rinoa when she was still alive, she was teasing him, "You gonna jog or what?"

She'd been wearing the exact same baggy jogging pants that Tifa was wearing, and seeing Tifa wear them now... It brings up the old memories he had been trying to bury in his consciousness.

I really can't forget you Rinoa, but... I have to. I-I'm lost without you, you know that? But now that you're gone, I have to find my way on my own. I know that you wouldn't want me to be like this, so I won't be. I'll live for you Rinoa... but please, until we meet again... I... I don't want to see you... to see you like I did last night... It… It makes me... Afraid.

_Afraid._

"Are you ok?" Tifa asked concernedly, "You look... dazed."

"I'm sorry Tifa," he repeated the apology, seeing that it was more than appropriate to do so, "It's just that, things have been happening lately."

"What things?" Tifa asked playfully, not sensing the awkwardness around Squall ever since he talked with that 'voice' last night, "You must be tired. I told you to take it easy, you know."

"I-I'm not," then as Squall proceeded to tell Tifa about 'the voice', it happened again…

'Don't.'

"What?" Squall asked aloud.

"Huh?" Tifa was surprised, "What?"

"Nothing," Squall was quick to say, the voice, whatever it is, it was here again, and he can't let Tifa see him like this. It was a form of weakness, something that he didn't like showing to others, "Tifa, I decided to take your advice and rest today. I'm sorry, but I'd really like to sleep now since my migraine's not getting better. I'll just make it up to you later, ok?"

"O-Okay Squall," Tifa stammered, really confused about what's happening. "See you later."

'What has gotten into him?' Tifa asked herself as she exited the hotel. She clasped Jenova's cells tightly, which were actually contained in a pendant that she was now wearing on her neck. She too, was acting weirdly these days, and she wondered with growing anxiety if it was the same thing that had been bothering Squall.

It was like **someone** was talking to her. That someone though, he does not make his identity known to her nor his motives for making her give the pendant back to Cloud.

After they had defeated Sephiroth, Cloud asked her, of all people, to keep the pendant containing the blasted entity's cells. This was because Cloud had been worried about being controlled again. At first, she was confused as to how this could be true. They had already defeated Sephiroth, right? So how can he control Cloud again?

The answer was simple. Cloud didn't tell her or the rest of their friends for fear of arousing fear or panic in them. 'He knew that Sephiroth wouldn't be defeated that easily,' then she suddenly gasped as she figured that, 'He knew that his spirit would persist'

* * *

'It's been two months now,' Cloud thought as he held yet another one of Tifa's pictures, he had them all framed nicely though she was already gone. 'Where did I go wrong?' was another thought that formed in his mind. It seemed like he just can't get over her. After all the things they had been through, it still confused him, like a monster he can't defeat, it persisted, "Where did I go wrong?" he asked aloud, to no one but the silence and loneliness enveloping him. 

'Probably...' he always had those dreams when he thought he heard her say that word, the beginning of, hopefully, a few sentences stating her answer so that he'd finally know where he went wrong, but as always, his dreams began and ended in the same way. And no matter how much longer he slept, his dream wouldn't continue.

The first few days after their break-up, he tried calling her a few times at the bar she owned but the woman (someone whom Tifa left the management to, he assumed) at 7th Heaven told him that Tifa was out on vacation. Still, he didn't lose hope, but after a few weeks it became clear to him that he could not find Tifa because she was hiding from him.

"Tifa..." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes again. He was feeling the longing, the same longing that he felt when he was still a child in Nibelheim and he would look at Tifa from his window. She seemed so... perfect. She was always cheerful and she had lots of friends. Not like him, he was the unwanted one, the one with not a single friend. He had longed for her to notice him then, to actually talk to him... and become his friend.

Yes, he was longing for the days, the days when they were at peace with each other and were helping each other with the fight against Sephiroth... but now, his longing had been so intense... like a child yearning for his mother... he was longing for Tifa. What pains him though is that now, his longing might not be satisfied. There was nothing he could do.

_But here I am Tifa... loving you_

He can't believe he was about to cry already, most of the time he was the one in their group who demonstrated the most bravery and tolerance for everything that was happening around them then, "Seems like Aerith's gentleness had been rubbing off on me," he humored himself, laughing forcefully, trying to uplift himself but couldn't.

Why did she have to be jealous of Aerith anyway? Then he figured how Tifa was acting strangely then, 'Like she had to be away from me,' he thought. He thought about it thoroughly, but still, gained nothing from it. "I just can't figure it out!" he cried, throwing away the picture he was holding, "That... that girl who talked to me... who broke up with me... two months ago... was not Tifa."

'CRASH!' The glass of the frame holding Tifa's picture broke and the noise from it caught Cloud's eye. He threw it by his desk, where his calender was... and took note of the date that was encircled in a bright red pen. "Tifa's birthday..." he muttered, "Only three days left till her birthday..."

"Maybe I can find the answer there..." he sighed, stepping into the terrace overlooking Costa Del Sol, "If I ask her on her birthday..."

Just then, a pretty face walking by caught his eye. "Tifa!" he exclaimed in surprise then ducked immediately as the young woman looked in his direction, wondering who called her, "Tifa..." he whispered to himself as he spied on the woman who was now walking away.

"Where is she going?" he felt his spirits rise, thinking that she might be looking for him, "Why is she here?"

But his happiness was short-lived. He watched, only to find out that she was on a date, on a date with none other than his good friend, Squall Leonhart.

"Leonhart!" he gasped, "Is he the one whom Tifa told me she loved?"

* * *

"Really Squall, there's no need," Tifa was surprised as Squall led her inside a fancy restaurant, _Le Cibo_, "You shouldn't do this." 

"But Tifa," Squall insisted, "There is a need. I told you that I'll make it up to you and that's what I'm going to do."

"Uhh-Really," Tifa felt like something changed in him, and she felt this creepy thing about him... as if he wasn't the same person, "You were tired then, so that's ok."

"And anyway," Squall ignored her and changed the topic, "Your birthday is only three days away so we might as well celebrate."

"O-Okay," Tifa's remark was a statement, not a question, but it sure sounded like one, 'It's like... he's... possessed,' scolding herself quietly afterwards for having such a wild, not to mention suspicious, imagination.

"Two orders of your specialty," Squall began to give their orders to the waiter, giving Tifa time to think as the two discussed the menu further.

"So Tifa, if you don't mind me asking-"

"No, please do. I mean, ask me anything," Tifa found herself cutting Squall short of his sentence, and she was surprised by the fact that he managed to blurt out one. Usually, it had been her who was constantly finding things to say because he didn't say anything. But now, his being talkative is really creeping her out... and making her suspicious...

"Hello?" Squall broke her thoughts again, "I said, if you know where Cloud is..."

"Huh?" she almost jumped from her seat. She should have been happy tonight, right? Squall is finally 'opening up' to her. But every minute that was passing by was making her more and more uncomfortable. And this question made her even more suspicious. 'Sephiroth?' was the only thought that was running in her head right now and she was afraid to ask him about that. Afraid that if her suspicions were true, he'd know that she knew his secret and that Squall... he might not-

"I'm his friend, right?" Squall pressed onto the issue more, as if talking in a sense that he was proving to Tifa that she's not supposed to be suspicious of him, "I'd really like to visit him while I'm here."

"O-Of course," Tifa got embarassed by his last remark. Her voice sounded like a squeak, and she stammered. Why was she thinking up all these weird theories anyway? 'I shouldn't let everybody get involved you know,' she calmed herself, 'Maybe I'm the only one that's affected by these weird things because... I-I have her cells... that's all.'

"Well, I don't know where he is, exactly," continuing with her reply, she eased a little in her seat, "I mean, after we broke up, I haven't heard of him."

"He didn't even try calling you?" Squall asked intently, and as if he was skeptical of what she said, "Boy, he sure got over you fast."

Her old suspicions were once alive in her mind, but the thought of Cloud getting over her fast was too unbearable that she just had to brush the silly suspicions away, for the meantime, "I don't know but he's probably in Midgar."

"Midgar?" Squall muttered, his question much sounding like a sentence, and he looked like he was giving it much thought, "Why would he be there? Shouldn't he be here, in his villa?"

"Well," Tifa answered, "All of our friends are there, you see"  
Squall's reply was short, "Oh."

Then the waiter arrived with their orders, and the two ate in silence. 'It seems like Squall was interested only in Cloud's whereabouts,' Tifa thought suspiciously, 'But Cloud... how can he get over me so easily?'

'I loved him... And that night... Everything... Everything was a lie. I left him only because of a reason, a stupid reason, at least for him, I think. And that was not about Aerith. It was actually about Sephiroth and the cells. At that time, weird things have been happening to me but at least I was strong enough to overcome them. I'm afraid, because I feel Sephiroth's presence near me... And I-I can't get Cloud involved. He might get into a trance again, and return to being his puppet... I... I have to do this alone.'

After their main course, dessert was served but now, it was noticeable how Tifa just picked hers... she was also clasping her pendant yet again... the green glow of the container giving life to her otherwise boring dress. It was just a simple dark blue one, but it was enough for her. Although when they entered the posh restaurant, she did feel alittle underdressed.

'Yes my Tifa,' Squall thought evilly, rather, not Squall but the one who has possessed him, Sephiroth, 'Once I get what I want, I will no longer need you.'

* * *

_(flashback) After Tifa left Squall in his suite that morning…_

'Don't'

"What? Don't what?"

'Don't tell her about me'

"Why, Sephiroth?"

'Because I will be forced'

"Forced to what?"

'Use you to get Jenova'

"No! You'll never do that!"

'What about the power'

"I don't need it! You're turning me just like you..."

'What about Rinoa'

"I should have known better that Rinoa will not do this to me! Stop using her!"

'Listen-'

"No! Get out of my head!"

'Listen-'

"Get out!"

If you remember, Tifa clasped Jenova's cells, the pendant, when she was outside the hotel. At the same time, a dark and powerful force trapped Squall in his room.

"No!!"

* * *

"Sir, is everything alright?" an alarmed bellhop knocked on his door furiously, "Sir, please open up!" 

The door opened itself eerily and the bellhop nervously took a peek inside, but to peek, he was unable to do so as a powerful hand held him in the air by grasping his neck, "Everything's fine boy, don't worry."

"Aaahhh!" The terrified cry that came from the bellhop was heard throughout the building. And as his lifeless body laid on the ground, only Squall's laughter could be heard.

**"Don't worry"**

* * *

"Huh?" Tifa was startled as Squall let out a little laugh, a little_ evil _laugh, "Squall?" 

"Don't worry," Squall said, immediately back to his composure, "I'm here."

"I won't," Tifa tried to say it lovingly but can't, like she was feeling something... different, like she felt not saying it lovingly to him because... he's not 'him'... he's someone... else.

* * *

"I won't," Cloud said as he paced back and forth in his villa, occasionally running his hand through his hair, indecisive of what must be done and what mustn't be, "I won't because I shouldn't! I shouldn't be afraid. I mean, this is my last hope after all of seeing Tifa, right? I-I must do it"

* * *

"Squall?" a low voice was heard, knocking on his bedroom door, "Are you awake?" 

And almost immediately, the door opened, "Cloud!" Squall's eyes were bloodshot; looking like they needed sleep but, we all know too well whose trademark it was...

"Hey," Cloud greeted casually, "Can we talk? It will only be for a while."

"Anytime pal," Squall replied, smiling, then led him inside his suite, 'normally' so, like the** real** Squall would, "Please, sit down."

As soon as he was seated, Cloud asked Squall what his point was for being there, "I-I saw you last night with Tifa," he began, indecisive whether or not he was looking like a fool but not caring anyway, "Not to be spying or anything, but I really wanted to see her but couldn't because of..." his voice trailed off.

"Because of your break-up?" so Squall continued his sentence for him, "It's okay Cloud, Tifa told me everything already."

"Wha-Oh, th-that's great," Cloud stammered, "I've been babbling on haven't I? Well the point is, I-uhmm, can you tell me where she is?"

"Rocket Town," Squall answered immediately, "She's staying at Shera's."

"Oh," Cloud mouthed.

"Uhmm, if it's, I mean, if that's all Cloud," Squall began to stand up, "Then I'd suggest you go now, I would really like to rest."

"No problem," Cloud told him warmly as he began to exit the suite, rather, he was 'in a hurry' to get out, "Uhmm, thanks for everything Squall. It was nice seeing you," and as he closed the door, he saw his friend wave in reply.

"T-There's something wrong," Cloud thought, unsure if that was the right thing to do now, to be suspicious, "But maybe I shouldn't worry, I mean, with Rinoa's death and all, then he must have made a few adjustments... but seeing him now, it was like a 180 degree turn... it was like... he wasn't the Squall I knew anymore..."

"She lied to me, eh?" Squall, err, Sephiroth said as soon as Cloud was gone, "The important thing here is Cloud, he's here. Perfect for my revenge..."

"Last night was horrifying," Tifa thought aloud as she laid lazily on her bed, "I mean, it was like I was being watched. One wrong move and he'll kill me... Squall..."

"I admit, I lied to him about Cloud last night," she continued, pouring all her thoughts out and concentrating, "And he was like, going to kill me, because of that. Maybe he was just waiting for something... I just know it!"

"Me and my suspicions, what if they weren't really true?" but that thought tugged at her, forcing her to lose concentration, "What if I'm just overreacting?"

"But I have to be safe, you know," she told herself, calming herself a little, and continued, "Cloud must be safe... because if my thoughts were really true... then he must've planned on getting revenge... after taking... her cells!"

* * *

"But I have to be safe, you know," Sephiroth said, rather evilly so, "Because Tifa is suspicious of me, so I must kill her. Yes, kill her, as soon as possible," then breaking into another, equally evil, laughter.

* * *

"I have decided," Cloud said as he finally stopped all his worrying, "I will ask Tifa where I went wrong on her birthday." 

"Maybe I can still fix things," he thought, and then slowly added, "I have to fix things."

* * *

"Do you like it?" Squall asked Tifa as he showed her around a ballroom, "I had it specially reserved, just for the two of us." 

"I-I don't know what to say," Tifa managed to stutter, proving the truth in what she said, "Thank you."

"I want to dance with you Tifa," Squall said lovingly, as if luring her to dance with him with his small, hypnotic gestures.

"I... I'd love to dance with you, Squall," Tifa took his hand and was led to the middle of the floor, and the orchestra began to play this slow song. This slow, sweet song... haunting her...

_Where did I go wrong?_

_What did I do to make you change your mind_

_Completely_

(**A/N**: The lines that were italicized above are part of the song "Tell Me" by Regine Velasquez)

"Cloud..." as the song slowly faded, Squall held Tifa closer to him and Tifa breathed his name in his ear, at the same time a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"You still love him, don't you?" Squall pulled away from her, slowly, and said the words in a comforting way, "Cloud..."

"I-I'm sorry Squall," Tifa broke down and hugged him, letting her tears run freely, "I... just can't do it."

"Do what, Tifa?" Squall's voice was so comforting, totally like the Squall she knew, her suspicions were slowly fading away...

"Leave him." she uttered, "I just can't leave him."

"That's okay, Tifa," he patted her back gently, giving her complete reassurance, "I understand completely."

"Oh Squall..." she hugged him tighter, just forgetting everything for a while and enjoying the company and the reassurance that a friend can give.

"I'll take you to Sherra's, Tifa," Squall finally said after a few more minutes have passed, "We don't need puffy eyes for your birthday now, do we?"

She had to smile at that, "Thanks for everything, Squall."

* * *

"I'll be there Tifa," Cloud said, staring happily into her picture, "Tomorrow, I'll be there." 

'I'm not confused anymore as I had been. Now I'm sure of what I'm going to do, and knew beforehand all the pain I'd be getting myself if ever it didn't go as I planned... but you know what? I'm ready. I'm ready Tifa... otherwise I might be looking at this moment with 'what ifs' all my life.'

* * *

"We're here now," Squall told Tifa as his car slowly halted. But he received no reply, as he found out that she was sleeping, 'I guess I'll just have to carry her inside.' 

"Miss Shera?" he cried after receving no reply after a couple of knocks, then noticing a note by the window, got it and read it.

_Dearest Tifa,  
I'm so sorry but I had to leave you so suddenly because, I had to be rushed into the hospital to deliver my baby. Oh, I'm so excited and nervous! Anyway, the key's under the mat and there are leftovers in the fridge. Just call Cloud or Cid if you need help, though I doubt you'll do. Just come and visit me at the hospital here at Nibelheim anytime._

_With love,_

_Shera_

_P.S._

_I did not write this letter, a trustworthy neighbor did._

He folded the note neatly and returned it on the windowsill. Then he got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door, switched on the lights and laid Tifa on the couch. 'She's still sleeping,' he thought and argued with himself whether or not he should keep her company. Then he thought that Tifa needed someone at this time, when she was still confused with her feelings for Cloud. So he got her from the couch and laid her in a bed in the next room. Getting a blanket from the closet, he laid it on the floor and went to sleep.


	2. May 3

Chapter Two: May 3

"Good morning," Cloud warmly greeted as he knocked on the door of Shera's house.

No one answered.

'I must be pretty early,' he thought, then looked at his watch, 'Yeah, 5 AM is a little too early, isn't it?'

As the last words crossed his thought, he heard a ruckus from inside the house, like a thief or someone moving around.

"Damn," Squall cursed as he collided with Tifa's side drawer and Cloud's picture fell, "Now, where was I?"

Looking at Tifa's sleeping body, he quickly eyed her neck where the pendant was, "Mother," Squall was being possessed by Sephiroth again, "I'm here now."

"Tifa!" Cloud cried, alarmed, and proceeded to find some way to enter the house after finding Shera's note, "Tifa, I'm coming!" he cried as he hastily unlocked the door and went inside.

"Yes, I can feel it," upon contact with the pendant, Sephiroth's spirit began to take form while he was still using Squall's body, "I'm..."

Then, noticing a figure by the bedroom door, Sephiroth paused and turned to see Cloud, a very shocked Cloud at that. He was by the door, mouth agape at what he just saw, then realizing that it was indeed Sephiroth, cried, "Sephiroth! Why are here?"

"Yes, my puppet," Sephiroth chided, "Did you come for this piece of trash?" letting Tifa's silky brown locks slide through his long fingers.

'Tifa...'

After a split-second, the sound of a knife was heard. He stuck it into where he thought Sephiroth's heart was, if it existed, exerting everything he had. It was his first reaction when he saw Sephiroth there with Tifa, whom he thought was dead. But shock, shock was painted unto his face when he saw that it was not Sephiroth.

It was Squall.

A/N: Sorry to break your suspense but I just had to apologize for making this chapter so short and not expounding on the characters' actions... it was just so hard for me to write this chap, that's why it was so short. Please understand, and again, I'm so sorry. I will understand if you start hating me now. 


	3. The week after May 3

_Chapter Four: The week after May 3_

* * *

Squall's nearly lifeless body fell next to the sleeping Tifa because, you see, Sephiroth gave his body back to him now, and he knew very well that he was dying, "I was... weak..." he struggled to say, "I let him control... me... but still..." 

"I... I... thank you... Sephiroth... for bringing me... back to... my..."

"Angel."

"Aaahhh!" Tifa shrieked at the sight of Squall's corpse next to her. He was very pale, and he was obviously dead now, but his mouth was curved in a smile and his face, it looked almost... serene. But his blood... his blood was everywhere... on the sheets, on her side drawer, on... Cloud.

Cloud was still huffing as her shocked eyes met his own equally shocked ones, "You... You killed him?" she managed to stammer as she noticed what Cloud was holding... her pendant.

"Oh damned hell," Tifa cried, shaking her head and not knowing what to do, "Freaking damned hell," she cursed again, shaking her head desperately, "How could I suspect him and not you? I knew my suspicions were far-fetched... It was you... Sephiroth controlled you again... No..."

"Tifa, no-"

"No!!" Tifa screamed, casting Stop on him so that he froze, as she hurriedly went downstairs to call the police.

Within minutes, the peaceful and sleeping Rocket Town was awoken by the arrival of several men from Shinra, including the Turks, "Tifa, what happened?" Reno asked Tifa, and for once, is serious and not his usual funny self.

"M-Murder..." Tifa stammered, still holding her head and clutching her hair, shivering in a corner, "Cloud mur-mudered... S-Squall..."

"Cloud Strife?" Reno gaped in disbelief, eyes bulging out of their sockets, "Tifa... are you s-sure?

* * *

As Reno calmed Tifa, Rude and the others went into Tifa's bedroom, where the crime happened, "Reno, come quick!" Rude's voice echoed from inside, his voice clearly expressing his panic. 

"Rude, what is it-" Reno said as he rushed inside, only to be stopped mid-sentence by the sight. Cloud was frozen because of Tifa's spell, holding a knife which was stabbed into Squall... his corpse lying on the bed and blood. Blood was scattered everywhere, giving everyone the idea that Squall was indeed... murdered.

"Cast Dispel on him Rude!" Reno ordered immediately when he finally came back from the initial shock, but while he did regain his senses, his mind was still unable to comprehend everything that was happening, 'I-I can't believe it.'

"B-but Reno..." Rude stammered, aware of the struggle that Cloud might put up against them if they tried to arrest him.

"Just do it, okay?" Reno snapped, his eyes were scanning Cloud's face for traces of violence, something... something! The something that made him do this, 'I mean, he cannot possibly have done it without any reasons, right?' he thought, 'But... I know... he was still the Cloud that I knew... that we knew... something was clearly wrong here.'

"Dispel!" Reno was awoken from his thoughts when Rude finally cast the spell on Cloud, 'I was never the one to think anyway,' Reno thought, irritated at the fact that his thoughts were getting him nowhere.

Immediately, Cloud fell down to the floor, "Tifa..." he whispered softly, having all his strength drained from him.

And, as if almost on cue, Rude and Reno prepared themselves if ever Cloud tried to escape, but he didn't, he just looked at them, puzzled, and said, "Why... are you guys h-here?"

"We're here to arrest you," Rude stated sternly, "Because you commited homicide."

'What... homicide?' the word entered Cloud's mind, but it was hard for him to understand, 'How can I commit homicide?'

But he soon noticed his bloody knife, moving his stare from the clean handle to the crimson tip, 'I-I killed him,' he then remembered everything that happened a while ago, how he saw Sephiroth, how he thought that he killed him, how Tifa... "Tifa! Where is Tifa?" he exclaimed suddenly, alarmed, and still under the misconception that she was dead.

"Don't worry," Reno replied, like he knew that Cloud was referring to Tifa being alive or not, "She's downstairs."

"Tifa!" Cloud began to rush dazedly out of the room, in a hurry to go downstairs and see Tifa but Rude blocked the door and held him down, "I'm sorry Cloud, you did commit a crime-"

"That's why you're under arrest," Reno hastily said, finishing Rude's sentence because he just can't stand seeing Cloud there, being tortured like this. He was sure that there was something wrong with him, that he didn't do this on purpose. 'But they all saw the evidence...' his mind seemed to say, confusing him, '...and nothing can be done anymore.

* * *

"Tifa! No!" Cloud fought and struggled as he was carried away and pushed into the Turks' car, "I just want to talk to her! Please!" 

"Take him away," Tifa said bitterly just as Reno was about to grant Cloud what he wished for, "Please."

"Tifa! PLEASE!" Cloud continued to plead, crying desperately for her attention, "Just listen to what I have to tell you!" despair shone in his eyes, and while Tifa could clearly see and ifeel/i that, she chose to ignore him.

Tifa then turned her back to him and quietly went away, fearing that she might be unable to hold her tears any longer, 'Why did you have to do it, Cloud?' she asked herself bitterly, searching through her mind for the answers, 'Were you really driven by Sephiroth? Or...' she paused, as she noticed that she had unconsciously went to her room... she saw all the blood, just scattered everywhere and terrifying thoughts began to haunt her... like Squall... his face, it seemed so... peaceful... so peaceful that it made her afraid, 'Couldn't I have done anything, anything at all, to stop this?' then slowly breaking down and letting go of everything within her reach, she cried her heart out, 'I... I let this happen.'

Then her mind let go of the present, the horrifying present and just let itself wander for a while... going back to the past to relinquish some of the moments she spent with Cloud and Squall, only serving to confuse her more.

_We don't need puffy eyes for your birthday now, do we?_

'Oh Squall!' and she cried even more, feeling guilty, and sank even lower in her misery, 'How could I've thought that he would have been the one whom Sephiroth possessed? It's not like he had a connection with everything!'

_Leave him." she uttered, "I just can't leave him..._

But she also remembered what she said to him that night, how she couldn't leave Cloud, "Cloud..." she muttered slowly... lovingly. She knew that she still loved Cloud, and that he was the only one that she ever truly loved but now, she was just... confused on what should her feelings be for him. She did feel something for Squall, you see, but it wasn't love and was just plain gratitude, especially after the way he treated her that night, how he kept her company when he knew that she'd need it the most, 'Just how can Cloud do this? There is no other way... he must have been...'

* * *

"... Possessed?" Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I was... perfectly fine, Reno. I was not possessed or anything." 

"How could you have killed him then?" Reno asked, desperate for the answer, 'You've got to help me Cloud, or else I might not be able to...'

* * *

"... Save you," Tifa said to herself, looking at the stains of blood on her bed. It seemed like she had finally made up her mind when she said firmly, "I could've saved you from him, Squall." 

'Now I'm sure of what I'm going to do...' she thought, feelings of anger overwhelming her, 'And I will not regret it! Cloud must...'

* * *

"...pay for his actions," Rufus decided after seemingly hours of heavy discussion with the Turks, especially with Reno, who had a special interest with the case. It did have something to do with a former ally, after all. 

"B-But Sir!" Reno stammered, trying to make a last-ditch attempt to save Cloud from the cruel judgment that awaits him, "He didn't do this! It's not possible!"

"I know," Rufus said sadly, "I myself don't understand what logic is telling us. But Reno, you must understand that it is just plain logic that we condemn him. Don't you want justice for Squall?"

"The evidence doesn't lie, Reno," Elena stated simply.

"I know it doesn't," Reno said stubbornly, "But... but..."

"Think of Squall Leonhart and his family," Rude said from a corner, trying to calm down Reno, "Like Rufus said, he deserves justice, doesn't he?"

"And it was you yourself Reno," Rufus said, slowly adding, "who was there at the crime scene, it was you who saw everything. It was you who saw that he was **clearly** guilty."

"I knew that I was being unfair," Reno finally said, being completely calm now but still stubborn, "It's just-"

"I know Reno," Rufus said comfortingly, "We're... forlorn too."

Walking out of the room, Reno felt that his heart was so heavy with his pain, his remorse for not being able to do anything for Cloud, but he also knew that justice had to be done. He just can't understand why Cloud had to do it. stopping right in front of his cell, Reno asked Cloud, "Why did you do it, Cloud? Why?"

Silence. He didn't answer.

"Just answer me, _why?_" he asked again, anxious for his answer.

"S-Sephiroth," he said coldly, in a voice which Reno recognized wasn't his.

"What?" Reno asked, surprised, not being able to understand what he meant by that and the way Cloud talked to him... like he wasn't his normal self.

"I saw him," he used that tone of voice again, totally creeping Reno out, "He was standing beside Tifa... beside..."

* * *

"Tifa," Tifa mumbled in her sleep, thinking of the matter even in her deep slumber, "You... must do this. I must not feel any guilt or regret..." 

"Justice will be served anyway..." she continued sleep-talking, wiping the saliva that was dripping from her lips with her hand, "Anyway..."

**"Anyway..."**

(flashback) _All the time Tifa was in that room, she was thinking, trying to find a logical explanation for everything. All the while, she was so busy with the past that she forgot to think of the future._

_'Cloud will... die because of what he did,' Tifa's eyes began to well up in tears again as this sudden realization came to her, 'I-I cannot do anything to save him, no, I will not do anything to save him... because... he deserved that...'_

* * *

"He deserved to die," Cloud laughed bitterly as he continued on with his story, "We defeated him back then at Northern Crater, he returned, so he deserved to disappear, once and for all." 

"So you killed Squall?" Reno asked quickly.

"No, no!" Cloud's eyes widened at the thought of his name, and of the memories that came back, "I thought... I stabbed Sephiroth... not him."

"How could you say that?" Reno cried disbelievingly, "They are not, to any degree, bnot/b identical to each other!"

"I know," Cloud said quietly, "I myself was surprised when I saw that it was... him, whom I hit, not Sephiroth..."

"They will not believe me when I tell them this," Reno told him disapprovingly, "They were already thinking about having you in line for lethal injection, Cloud."

"That was what happened Reno, try as I might, I can't change it anymore," Cloud said firmly, "I know what will happen to me because of what I did, and I accept the judgment upon me."

"But Cloud..." Reno replied, surprised that he heard that from Cloud, how he was so willing to let go, "I know you didn't do it purpose. You don't deserve this punishment."

"I know," Cloud coldly replied, looking like he had given up already, "But it was wrong for me not to think. I-I just went and stabbed him Reno, just like that! I-I didn't think he might be using another's body to-"

"I'm sorry Cloud," Reno gently said as he tried to calm him down, "It was wrong for me to pressure you like this, I'll be going now."

* * *

(continued flashback) _"I have to see him," Tifa said to herself, finally deciding firmly on something that she had to do, "I-I have too, at least once, before... before..."_

* * *

"Your appointment with lethal injection, Cloud," Rufus tried to say it as normal as possible, "Will be four days from now." 

"Don't be tense Rufus, it's fine," Cloud numbly said, "After all, I deserved it."

"Y-You did," Rufus said nervously before going away. He had never seen anyone like him before, it almost seemed like... he wanted to die. "Then that must mean that he was really guilty," Rufus quietly said to himself as he entered his car, "Why are you... in a hurry to die, Cloud? Don't you want to at least _try_ to do something to make up for what you did?"

"I've got nothing to live for, nothing," Cloud told himself as he stared into the darkness and the emptiness around him, "Dying might be the only way to relieve me from this pain I'm feeling."

The image of Tifa with her back to him flashed in his mind for the umpteenth time today, 'She must really despise me now,' he thought miserably, 'Just when I thought that everything would be alright... he comes back...'

Then Sephiroth... that sly, smiling face of his flashed too, in his mind.

_"Yes, my puppet," he mocked, "Did you come for this piece of trash?"_

He thought right there and then that Tifa died. The way she was lying right beside him, he thought that he killed her just looking at his pale face. His pale face with his trademark bloodshot eyes. The same ones Squall had when he visited him in his suite once to ask him about Tifa, 'I was too preoccupied with uneasiness that I failed to notice it,' he thought, blaming himself for everything.

Cloud...

"Huh?" Cloud's ears perked up, just like a dog's, at the call of his name, "A-Aerith?"

* * *

Cloud... 

"Why can't I stop thinking of him?" Tifa asked herself, or rather, the ceiling, impatiently as she rolled uncomfortably on the bed, just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tifa, it's Reno"

"Reno? Why did you call?"

"It's about Cloud."

"W-What about him?"

"His death sentence is due Friday."

"D... Death sentence?"

"Yeah, he pleaded guilty."

"I... see. Thanks, Reno," she replied, trying to sound as calm as possible, before placing the phone down gently.

"He... he pleaded... guilty?" Tifa could feel her knees shaking, a million and one emotions going through her at once, "W-Why?"

* * *

"Why?" Cloud said to no one in particular, just the voice, err, the presence that he felt, "Aerith, is that you?" 

"My revenge is complete," he felt the voice laugh evilly and he was sure that it could only be none other than... Sephiroth.

* * *

"Hey, do you hear something?" the guard watching over the cells on Floor D said nervously to the other guard. 

"No, do you?" his companion answered, almost immediately.

"Yeah, I-I think it's downstairs," the guard stammered, "That's where Cloud Strife was being kept, right?"

"So?" his companion nudged his friend in jest, "Do you think he'll be able to escape? This is high-tech technology, you know. I don't think he'll be able to-"

"Let's just check it out, okay?" the guard answered back, irritated.

"Okay, scaredy-cat."

* * *

"What happened there?" Reno asked angrily when a timid officer slowly told him what happened at Midgar Prison. 

"He... what?!" he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Quickly taking his coat, he hopped into the police's car, 'Cloud, I hope you're okay,' he couldn't help but worry as they speeded their way over to Midgar Prison.

The two guards who went there earlier came back breathless, and their faces were very pale. They ran for their lives when they saw the prisoner codenamed C08-19 outside his cell, and his hands... 'they were bloody all over' as the two described in vague detail. The greatest mystery was that his door was still locked, and it seemed to have suffered no damage. It was basically... the same. So, how did prisoner C08-19 get out of his cell?

"Cloud, are you okay?" Reno asked worriedly as he examined Cloud's hands being bandaged by the neighboring doctor.

"He... came back," Cloud said, still dazed because of the incident, "He said that his revenge was complete now."

"Who came back? Squall?" Reno gasped in shock.

"No," Cloud quickly answered, "Sephiroth."

* * *

**A/N**: Done! sighs It was, also, a bit hard for me to write this chapter. I can't stand seeing Cloud in so much pain! anime-ish sad face here The, er, let's just say, _punchline_ of this story is not yet here though. I've decided to continue it till Chapter Five. Then, the story will be really complete. R&R please! 

Yes, I know that Cloud has been a coward in this chapter, I mean, choosing the easy way out and all. But, but, but, before ranting that to me in your reviews, remember that there's a reason for everything. And the reason for Cloud's "cowardness" is the punchline. Wait for it!


End file.
